Fox and The Hound: A Spirit Tale
by Errand Girl
Summary: How I think Fox and The Hound could have gone. I don't own Fox and The Hound or any songs used in this fanfiction, those rights belong to Disney except for the song on chapter four which belongs to Universal Pictures. My thanks go to my friend Jen whom drew the cover to this story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

_The fox clan and the hound clan have been at war for thousands of years. Oh, didn't I mention? These 'animals' are spirits. Appearing human for the most part, but having ears and tails like their respective animal. No one from either side remembers how this war began, but at this point no one even cares. But this isn't a story just about a meaningless war. This is the story of two young, brave, innocent souls, and how they helped bring peace to their home lands._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet dear, just be patient." The young queen chided her daughter.

The royal fox family had three members. The mother, 'Lilvana', was a young woman with long orange hair that was tied in a plait that came down to her waist, flowers decorated it all over. The father, 'Vixous', was a slim man with the build of a runner. His hair was a dark silvery colour. The final member was their daughter. A small thing with orange hair like her mother's that was only just reaching her shoulders. She had refused to wear a dress and so instead wore the formal attire of the fox clan's warriors. This young little tomboy was the princess of the fox clan, 'Todeal', or 'Tod' as her friends called her.

The family of three was on its way to the bird clan to appeal to them to join them against the hounds. Tod didn't have any interest in that sort of thing. Being only 500* years old and still a child, she was more concerned about the lack of playmates she was going to have over the next few days. The carriage pulled to a stop outside the castle and the family was greeted by a small sparrow.

"Hello, your majesties, and welcome to our kingdom. I am Dinky and I will be your guide."

They followed the sparrow for a while as he rattled off various facts and figures about the castle that Tod neither understood or cared about. Eventually she spotted a small courtyard and slipped away from the parents to play. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who was bored and lonely.

On the other side of the castle, the hound royal family was also visiting the bird clan for the same reasons. This family also had three members. One was an old dog who was the chief of defence in the royal family and thus was often called 'Chief'. Chief was a grandfather, his son had recently passed away from illness. Next was the now widowed queen 'Dixie', a former singer who the king had loved very much. Her son was a small child of 550, whom she and her deceased husband had named 'Copper'.

Copper, starting to really get sick of this 'Boomer' guy going on about things that didn't even make sense, suddenly he caught a whiff of something. Being a hound, Copper had a very good sense of smell, but this was something he'd never smelt before. Copper took a quick glance at his family before wondering off to investigate. He could always smell his way back anyway. Copper followed the smell to a small courtyard.

"What are you doing?" Came a small voice.

Copper looked up to see a spirit he didn't recognise. Their hair was about shoulder length and they were wearing some kind of martial arts uniform of red and gold, their eyes were a ruby red. They had pointy, red-ish orange ears that were tipped black, and a long bushy tail with a white tip.

"I'm on the trail of something." He said.

*Tod's POV*

Tod tilted her head at the animal in front of her. She'd never seen an animal like him before. His hair was a golden brown and his floppy ears were a dark brown. His tail was short and tipped white. He was wearing something that looked like a foreign military uniform.

"Trail of what?" She asked.

The boy shook his head, still sniffing. "I don't know yet." He continued to sniff until he came right up to her, nearly butting heads with her. "It's you." He made a small howling noise.

Tod giggled. "What'd you made that sound for?"

"We're supposed to make that noise when we find something we've been tracking."

"Well I'm Tod, I'm a fox." Tod introduced herself.

"My names Copper. I'm a hound dog."

"I bet you'd be good at hide-and-seek. What to try Copper?" Tod asked hopefully.

"Can I use my nose?"

Tod giggled. "Sure. Now you close your eye and count, while I go hide."

Copper turned his back to her and covered his eyes with his hands and started counting. While he did Tod dashed off to hide. They didn't realise it, but from the balcony above the courtyard, a middle-aged owl was watching them in fascination, as Tod hid behind one of the trees and Copper stopped counting.

"Well I'll be. A fox and a hound, playing together." She chuckled to herself. "Just when you think those two clans are beyond hope. Now isn't that the sweetest thing?"

_When you're the best of friends_

_Having so much fun together_

_You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair_

_You're the best of friends_

_Life's a happy game_

_You could clown around forever_

_Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries_

_Life's one happy game_

Copper and Tod continued to play until Copper heard his Mom calling and Tod heard her parents. Just as Copper was turning to leave Tod stopped him. When Copper turned around to ask her what was up, he saw her pull out one of her jewelled earrings. It was a small dangling earring with a ruby in the shape of a teardrop. Tod put the earring in Copper's hand and closed his fingers around it.

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way_

_If only people would just let you play_

_They say you're both being fools_

_You're breaking all the rules_

_They can't understand your magic wonderland_

_Hu-hu-hu_

"In my culture when we make a friend, we give them a small token, so that even if we're far apart, we'll never forget each other." Tod explained.

Copper like the sound of that custom. He reached up and pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket. It was a small thing only about the size of a ping-pong ball, with a simple lid design. He fiddled with the chain to fashion it into a kind of necklace and put it around her neck. They heard their parents call louder and so went their separate ways. On his way back, Copper clipped the earring to end of his ear. When his mother asked about it he smiled and said: "A friend gave it to me". When Tod's mother and father noticed the new pocket watch necklace, they asked her where she'd gotten it. But all Tod would do was smile and say: "I made a new friend".

_When you're the best of friends_

_Sharing all that you discover_

_When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?_

_Who can say if there's a way?_

_Oh I hope . . ._

_I hope it never ends_

_'Cause you're the best of friends_

* * *

* Animal spirits age, a lot slower than humans. To them 500 years is equivalent to 5 years of a human's life span, and when they hit adulthood their biological ageing slows to a fourth of what it originally was. And they live to be about 50 000.

This first song is from The Fox and the Hound movie. Just had to have it in here.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Tod sighed. It had been 1300 years since she'd last been here. The castle of the bird clan was still as big as ever. She hopped out of the carriage, wearing her usual Fox warrior uniform, her small pocket watch hanging around her neck. 'I wonder if I'll see him again,' Tod thought. She tuned out the pleasantries that her parents exchanged with Dinky, until she noticed him turn to her.

"Hey wait a minute here. This can't be the same small fry that wondered off last time she was here."

Lilvana smiled. "Believe it or not, it is. That's our daughter, Todeal."

"Well I got to say, she's grown up quite a bit."

"Well I am 1800 years old now." Tod said. She turned to her parents. "Mother, Father, I'm going to go look around."

"Sweetie, are you sure?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be alright." With that Tod walked off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Copper was wondering through the halls of the castle, trying to find that courtyard. Last time he had Tod's scent to guide him, but now he was on his own. Suddenly he picked up a familiar scent. Copper sniffed at the air, where had he smelt that? Copper followed the scent until he came to a familiar place. It was the courtyard he'd met Tod. Copper's ear lifted slightly as he heard something. It sounded like singing. The voice was soft and chiming, Copper could only think of one work to describe it, 'beautiful'. He followed the singing to the centre of the yard, there he saw something he didn't expect.

There sitting on the swing he and Tod had tied to the tree 1300 years ago, was a young adult fox. She was wearing the formal uniform of their warriors, her orange, messy hair came down to her waist and she was wearing a small gold pocked watch around her neck and a single ruby earring was on the right ear. Copper took a step forward and accidently stepped on a twig.

Tod looked up quickly at the sound of a twig snapping. To the left of her was a hound, he was wearing the official uniform of the royal military of the hound clan, his golden brown hair was short and neatly cut, his dark brown ears hang loosely, on one was a ruby earring that was just like hers. It took her a few moments to realise just what, or rather who, she was looking at.

"Copper?" She breathed.

"Tod?" Copper said in wonder.

Tod's eyes widened. She quickly got out of her seat and dashed up to her friend, throwing her arms around him.

"Copper! Oh my god, it really is you! You look so different than I remember!" Tod had tears in her eyes.

Carefully, Copper brought his arms up to hug Tod back. "You look different yourself. You're a full woman now."

Tod laughed and punched his arm. "Hey, just 'cause I'm a woman, doesn't mean I still can't take you down in a wrestling match."

Copper laughed. "Oh, really? Care to prove it, little girl?"

"Oh, you asked for it!" Tod laughed as she lunged at Copper.

Meanwhile in the gathering hall of the castle, the royal family of hound and the royal family of fox had run into each other. There would have been a full out fight, if the leader of the birds Big Mama, hadn't stepped in.

"Now hold it all of you." Everyone turned to her. "Now I think that this war has gone on for long enough. And frankly darling I don't even know what started it."

"Who do you think-" Chief began, but Big Mama cut him off.

"'I am'? I'm the one that's actually been paying attention to your kids." The two royal families fell silent. "Now 1300 years ago, I saw and amazing sight. Your two kids had been playing together before my very eyes. Now, here's what I propose. Your children stay here in the castle for one year. After that year we'll present them with a choice, to get married or stay apart. Now a marriage between your two families to end this silly war, that's my proposal."

"Our daughter, marry into _that_?"

"My son, marry into _them_?"

"It's either that or you break your little ones hearts. What's it ganna be?"

"Very well Big Mama. It is just one year. I doubt our daughter would agree to such a thing any way but if it will please you." Vixous said, folding his arms.

"Alright. One year than he comes home." Dixie agreed.

Back with Tod and Copper they had finished their wrestling match at a tie and had started playing on the swing. They felt like little kids.

"Copper."

"Todeal."

The two friends turned to see their parents, standing at the edge of the yard, they did not look pleased.

"Todeal, come here, please." Vixous said sternly.

Copper looked at Tod. "'Todeal'?"

She shook her head. "Only my parents call me that."

"Copper, come here." Chief ordered.

"What a grouch." Tod muttered before getting up and going to her parents.

Copper chuckled at Tod's comment, before going over to his mother and grandfather. Once the two families were away from each other the adults turned to their young ones.

"Todeal." Vixous said to his daughter. "You're going to be staying here for a while, to learn of the bird clan's culture."

"The fox child will be staying as well." Chief told Copper. "We want you to treat her like you would any member of that clan."

"They are our enemies, Todeal. Remember that."

Todeal sighed. Why did she have to stay away from Copper? This war was stupid anyway. She was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, fiddling with her hair. She turned at the sound of someone coming and saw Copper come toward her. She turned away sadly. Copper couldn't stand seeing Tod so sad. He walked up and knelt down next to her.

_Hey, don't be looking down that way._

Copper gently took Tod's hand and pulled her to her feet.

_Gonna do great things you'll see._

_Yeah, I know we're gonna do good now_

_We should now_

He led her through the courtyard and up the stairs of the castle to the top of the tower where they could see the town bellow.

_We've got this destiny._

Copper smiled at Tod as she hugged him.

_My friend, you can count on me._

Copper began leading Tod even higher up.

_We won't just get by._

_Hang on tight._

_And we'll have adventures._

_Diamonds and pearls._

_We'll rescue damsels._

_Did I mention Girl?_

Tod rolled her eyes at that. But continued to follow Copper as they came out onto the roof and were greeted by the darkening sky as the first stars came out.

_And then, I'll pick a star from the sky._

_And all our dreams will come true, One-Two-Three._

_You can count of me._

He began leading Tod back into the castle, a huge smile on his face.

_You can always count on me._

_'Cause I've got lots of plans._

_So stick with me_

_And there will be riches_

_And magical places_

_A privet oasis_

_Out there in the sands_

_Till then_

Copper opened the door to the room for Tod and let her through. He went in as Tod let out a yawn.

_You keep smiling through_

He helped Tod into bed and tucked her in.

_And we'll get by_

_On what's out there for free_

_Troubles may appear_

_But turn and I'll be here_

Copper turned back as he got to the door and smile.

_You can count on me._

He flipped the light switch and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

This is the song You Can Count on Me, which is a deleted song from Aladdin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Slowly the days creped by. The mornings were filled with study, the afternoons with play. Despite their parents' warnings against it, Copper and Tod grew closer together, their friendship strengthened until the two became practically inseparable. But, in what seemed like forever and all too soon at the same time, the two friends found themselves in their last week at in the bird kingdom. As every year the bird clan was throwing a festival in celebration of the past year and Big Mama had told Tod and Copper that they should go out and enjoy the festivities. Tod had never been to a festival before, her parents were too protective to let her out of the castle, so she would always have to settle for watching form her room. Copper was determined to make this festival memorable.

"We're off, Big Mama." Copper called. In the spirit of the festival he was wearing a dark man's Kimono. Tod, who was beside him, was wearing a bright red girl's kimono with a cherry blossom hair clip on one side of her head.

"Take care you two." Big Mama called back as they left, then turned to Dinky and Boomer. "Okay you boys you know what to do. They're almost there, it's time for the final push."

* * *

Copper and Tod spent ages on the games and dancing in the main square of the town, but eventually they managed to break away and find a high vantage point from which to watch the sky lights. The bird clan had a tradition that at the end of year celebration they would light little lanterns and set them gliding through the sky. The lantern represented a wish made by the person who set it loose and the shape represented the type of wish, a flower for luck, and knot or bow for unity that sort of thing.

Tod sighed. "This is going to be my first and last festival." A small smile came to her lips as she looked over at Copper. "But you know. If I get to spend it with you, I think it's well worth it."

It was at this moment that Big Mama rose up the first lantern, a Dove for 'Peace'. And slowly, all of the other lantern also rose.

_Tod:_

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been_

Tod leaned slightly over the edge of the railing of the lookout point she and Copper had found, watching as the lanterns rose to dance in the sky.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Tod turned to Copper with a huge smile on her face to see him holding two Lanterns in his hands. They had the shape of two strings tied together, 'Eternal Unity'. Copper handed one to Tod.

"I know it's just a symbolism thing, but, I'd like tonight to be a memorable one. And if these things actually work, maybe we'll see each other again."

Tod smiled as she took the other lantern. Together they released the lanterns into the sky.

_Copper:_

_All those days, chasing down a daydream  
All those years, living in a blur  
All that time, never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here, shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here, it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

Copper reached out to hold Tod's hand. Tod looked down at their intertwined fingers, a gentle smile on her face. Slowly she turned to Copper and took his other hand as well.

_Both:_

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you_

Slowly Copper brought his face closer to Tod's, as Tod leaned forward to meet him half way. Gently their lips connected in a slow tender kiss. Behind a wall Dinky and Boomer nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, our work here is done." Dinky said with a smile. "Let's leave the two love birds alone for a while."

"Good thinking, Dinky. Good thinking, oohoohoo." Boomer laughed.

Slowly the two nobles separated, but did not let go of each other. They didn't want this moment to end. If it ended, that would mean reality would start again, they would have to accept they would have to leave each other.

"Now isn't that cute?"

* * *

This song was I See the Light off of Tangled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Tod and Copper turned quickly to see a group of bears standing not far from them. The middle one smirked at them, then turned to his fellows.

"A fox and a hound getting all cuddly, and not just any fox and hound, gents, Princess Todeal and Prince Copper. My, my, what will your parent's say?"

Copper glared at the bears. "What do you lot want?"

"To protect our investments of cause," the leader replied. "See sonny, we bears have made quite a living out of this little war. So you can see how we wouldn't want anything to jeopardise it." He let out a fake sigh of sorrow. "So you see, kiddies. I'm afraid we're going to have to do something mean to you. Take the girl."

The other three bears lunged at Tod and Copper. They quickly dodged the first attack. Copper turned to see if Tod was alright and felt something hit the back of his head. The last thing he saw was Tod struggling against her captors and the last thing he heard was her calling his name, before his world was swallowed by black.

* * *

"Tod!" Copper shouted as he came to, jolting up in bed.

"Hey, easy there kid." Copper looked to see Dinky standing nearby. "You took a nasty hit to the head."

"Dinky? Dinky, where's Tod?" Copper asked panicked.

Dinky scratched the back of his head. "We were hoping you could tell use."

* * *

Copper walked into the throne room on slightly shaky legs. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his mother and grandfather and Tod's parents standing before the throne. However, he dismissed it, there were more important matters right now. His mother and the two foxes came running up to him.

"Copper! What has that witch done to you?" His mother exclaimed.

"What have you done with our daughter, you whimpering pup?!" Vixous shouted.

Copper ignored them, walking right up to Big Mama standing at the foot of the throne. "Mother Priestess Big Mama, "Copper addressed her. "Tod has been captured by the Bear Clan."

"What? Don't lie to us boy. Where is our daughter?!" Vixous snapped, which Copper again ignored.

"Copper, honey, I think we need to hear this all from the beginning." Big Mama said.

Copper nodded and began his explanation.

* * *

"Let me out!" Let me out, damn it!"

Tod slammed her fists on the solid oak door, shouting at her captors the let her out and calling them a sloo of unflattering names. She was locked in a spacious guest room, with a large queen size bed, a walk-in wardrobe (which was empty), and a pair of glass doors leading out to a balcony, which were also locked.

"Please calm yourself Princess." Came the slimy voice of the bear leader, Griz. "You are our guest here; we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"You'll be the one who gets hurt if you don't let me out of here soon, you pile of fur and fat!" Tod screamed back.

"My, my, such a mouth isn't befitting a Princess. I think you need some time alone to reflect on your behaviour."

"I'm not a child and you're not my mother, Furball! Let me out!" But Tod's only response was the sound of steps fading away.

Tod sighed. Her throat felt raw from shouting and her hands hurt from banging on the door. She looked around trying to find another way out. The glass on the doors and windows was too thick to break, and she'd already been over every inch of the room looking for secret passages, but found none. Tod bit her lip. She was worried about Copper. Was he alright? Had the bears captured him too? She shook her head. No, they wouldn't have taken Copper. The bears were trying to stir trouble between the Fox and Hound Clans, capturing both of them would only give their parents a common enemy. Leaving Copper behind would work better for them. Tod sighed and walked over to look out the glass doors. Night had fallen while she had been trying to break the door down. The moon was full and the stars twinkled.

_Tod:_

_Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight_

Miles away in the bird kingdom, Copper stood on the balcony of his room, looking up at the stars. The two royal families and Big Mama were discussing plans to rescue Tod, and had told him to go rest. He was too worried about Tod to rest.

_Copper:_

_Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there_

Copper folded his arms on the Balustrade and smiled up at the moon.

_Copper:_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It help to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

Tod leand against the glass door, wishing so much that she could see Copper again.

_Tod:_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Both:_

_Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true_

Tod walked away from the glass door and got into bed. Tomorrow, she would find a way to get back to Copper.

* * *

This is the only non-Disney song in this fic. This was Somewhere Out Here from An American Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Princess, time to wake up." Griz called through the door in that annoyingly cheerful voice.

Tod muttered something insulting under her breath and ignored him. But, the stupid bear was really persistent.

"Princess Todeal. If you don't wake up you'll be late for your execution."

Tod sat bolt upright in the bed. Execution? This was the first time she was hearing of it. Were they really planning to have her killed?

"Execution? What are you talking about?" Tod shouted.

"Oh dear, now I've spoiled the surprise." Griz sighed. "You see dear we can't afford for either the Fox Clan or the Hound Clan to find out about our hand in this. So we need you out of the picture. See? So hurry up and get ready, can't be late for your last day."

* * *

Tod had tried to delay the proceedings, however, as the sun began to set, found herself and the execution block. The block was atop the walls of the castle, a crowd was gathering below to witness the young princess' death. She looked to the west where the Bird Kingdom was and wished at Copper was alright. The drum began to pound and she knew now was her time. There was no escape, only the axe or the soldiers that surrounded her. Tod knelt and laid her head on the block, closing her eyes as she waited for the end.

"TOD!"

Tod's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. The executioner grunted in pain and his axe fell to the ground with a clang. Tod rose from the block to come face to face with the one she wished to see.

"Copper!"

He was dressed in a dark brown cloak with a hood to hide his face and armor. The hood was now down and Tod ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. Copper returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her back.

"I'm sorry, Tod. I should have gotten here sooner." Copper apologized.

Tod shook her head. "Thank you for coming for me."

Griz glared at them. "So you came, did you brat. But it was very stupid of you to come alone."

"Whoever said I was alone?"

At that moment, soldiers of foxes and hound alike burst from the crowd. The foxes and hound fought together to ensure the safety of their two royal airs. Griz roared in rage as he charged at Copper and Tod. Copper pushed Tod to the side out of danger and drew his sword. The clash of metal sounded through the court yard as Copper blocked the first attack from Griz's hand axe.

"Tod, run!" Copper called to her.

Tod nearly did, but saw the executioner's axe on the stones of the wall. Picking it put she stumbled slightly at the weight of it. Getting her balance back she attacked Griz with the back of the axe. Moving surprisingly fast, the bear dodged to the side and the axe came down on the stones putting a descent crack in them.

"I'm not leaving!" She said to Copper.

Copper smiled at her. "Then together."

They both turned to Griz. He charged at them and the fight continued. Somewhere in the fight Tod had gotten cornered against the parapet. Griz lunged at her. Tod quickly dropped the axe and braced herself against the parapet, at the last second she brought her legs up and connected them with the bear's stomach, then flipped onto her back and kicked him over her... and right over the wall. The inertia from the kick, however, made her slide over the edge herself. Just as Tod was about to fall, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back onto the wall. Tod gave a sigh of relief and looked up to see Copper standing next to her, his hand still gently holding her wrist. The moment was ruined as their parents came running up to them.

"Todeal! Oh, thank god you're alright!" Lilvana gushed.

"Copper! What were you thinking doing something so reckless?" Dixie lectured.

"Come Todeal. We're going!" Vixous said trying to grab Tod's arm only to have it snatched away.

"No!" Tod snapped.

"Mother, shut up!" Copper hissed.

The three adult stared in utter bewilderment as the young airs held each other close, looking defiantly at their parents.

"Mother, father, I love Copper and I'm going to stay with him."

"What are you talking about?! He a hound!"

"I don't care!"

"Copper, don't tell me you feel the same." Dixie gasped looking horrified.

"We may look like just children you, but we are very serious about this." Copper said. "We don't need your permission or blessing, but we would at least like for you to accept it."

"Well I think it's a great idea." They all looked to see Big Mama standing nearby. "I would be more than happy to help plan the wedding."

Tod and Copper smiled at each other, their parents looked like they still wanted to object, but stayed silent.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time _

_I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see  
You were always with me_

_[Chorus]  
Could it be you & I never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you _

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here  
And every time I needed you  
You've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear  
I've been waiting for you_

_[Chorus]_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be  
That it's you [x2]_

* * *

This song was Could It Be from Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
